You'll Catch Me When I Fall, Right?
by Pebblesnuffer
Summary: Nina is Namine's twin sister, and goes to live with her. What happens when it becomes too much? "I remember thinking: I'm sorry Nami, I'm so sorry". AxelxOc slight Demyx and Oc. Bear with me people, I'm trying!
1. One Bad Thing After Another

Chapter 1

"_You may only be someone in the world, but to someone else, you may be the world_ " -Source Unknown

"So this is Destiny Islands?", I asked myself as I got out of the ship that brought me here. I paid the driver, and then walked down a trail that lead from the town to the beach. Destiny Islands was, well, a small island. It was like it was cut off from the rest of the world, but at the same time, it stayed up to date with the latest trends. I moved here to live with my twin Namine, and her friend Kairi. Well, we used to look like twins. We looked exactly alike. But then, I got tired of people mistaking me for her, so, I dyed my hair white with red and black streaks, and(I don't remember how) turned my eyes a metallic gold. And I dress totally different now. Anyways, I was walking down the dirt road, when someone ran into me. Literally. I fell on my ass, and shouted,"What the hell?". I looked at who ran into me, and it was a girl with cranberry hair, and was dressed in a pink and white zipper dress. I blinked and asked,"You Kairi?". She got up, and said,"Yes, why?". I rolled my eyes, and gestured to my hair. Her eyes went wide, and she said."Oh my god, I am so sorry, I didn't recognize you, I mean, Namine said you were twins, but you look nothing alike!", she babbled on, helping me up. "Yeah, I dyed my hair and stuff". She smiled, and said,"C'mon, Nanime and our friends are waiting to meet you". She then grabbed my hand, and we ran toward town.

When we arrived at her house, I was surprised. My little sister had taste, I'll giver her that. And her house was HUGE! We were in the driveway, and there were a few people waiting on her steps. "Hey guys, she's here!", Kairi yelled. But when she tried to pull me up the driveway, I wouldn't budge. "C'mon, everyone here is nice, just, some of them are a little perverted", she assured. Namine told me over the phone that she had explained my situation to Kairi. You see, I'm a bit of a anti-social. I don't like being around people, much less obnoxious, dumb-ass idiots. Reluctantly, I walked up the driveway. Namine stood up, walked over to me, and hugged me. "How ya doing sis?", I asked smiling. She ended the hug, smiled, and said,"I'm doing great now that you're here". She then turned and said,"Let me introduce you to friends of Kairi and I". She pointed to a boy with spiky dirty-blonde hair, and said,"That's my boyfriend Roxas". I watched Roxas. He saw us, smiled, and walked over. "Hi, I'm Roxas, you must be Nina", he said, outstretching his hand for a hand shake. I slowly took it, and smiled. "It's nice to meet you Roxas, you've been treating my sis good, right?", I asked. Namine laughed, and said,"Yes, he's been treating me perfectly".

"Good, I was afraid I'd have to kill him", I said, smirking at his expression. "I'm joking", I laughed. "O-oh, right", Roxas said, scratching the back of his head. I said good-bye to Roxas, and Namine moved me along. Sitting on the steps with Kairi was a boy with darker dirty-blonde hair and the same blue eyes as Roxas. "This is Roxas's little brother, Sora, Kairi's boyfriend", Namine introduced, walking over to him. He smiled warmly, and said,"Nice to meet you Nina". "Same to you", I said, returning the smile. It felt like everyone here knew me, yet I knew none of them. I can put it into one word: CREEPY! But then again, Namine probably told them all about me. Anyway, Namine then showed me to the backyard, that had a huge-ass pool. In it, was a boy with a blonde mullet, and ocean-blue eyes. "That's Demyx, to be honest, he's a idiot", Namine explained. "How is he-?". I didn't have a chance to finish. Demyx got out of the pool in a flash, and did a canon-ball. Water went everywhere. I was frozen in place as the water splashed on my red shirt with black splatter paint on it with white lettering that said,"I'm not Juliet, so Romeo, go fuck yourself". I then blinked slowly, and blew the hair out of my face. My lips pursed. "Oh dear", Namine sighed. Demyx got out of the pool, and said,"I am so sorry!".

I said slowly, trying to stay calm,"It's okay, it was a accident". He looked at me for a second, then asked,"Hey, aren't you Nina?". "Yep", I said, keeping myself from screaming at him. "Cool, I'm Demyx". "Nice to meet you, Demyx", I said slowly, still trying to stay calm. But as my name states, I have the temper of fire. I then asked,"Are you the one Namine said could control water?". "Yep", he said with pride. "Then, please, with all do respect, GET THIS FUCKING WATER OF ME!", I said yelling the last part. He sorta shrunk back a little, but said,"Uh, yeah, s-sure thing". His eyes got brighter as he concentrated, and the water slowly pulled out of my shirt in little drops. He then moved them over the pool, and let the water drop into the pool. I then smiled, and said,"Thank you". We then moved into the house through the slide-doors next to the pool. There were three people there. All boys. "The blonde one is Luxord, the one with the eye-patch is Xigbar, and the one with the book is Zexion", Namine said, pointing to each one. We walked up to them, and Namine said,"This is my sister, Nina". Luxord said,"It's a pleasure to meet you, love". "Uh, thanks, I guess". Xigbar then said,"Nice to see a girl that isn't, well, girly". "Again, thanks, I guess". Zexion said,"Nice to meet you", without looking up from his book.

"He doesn't talk much, does he?", I asked Namine. "No, not really". She then turned, and looked around the room. "Is Axel late again?", she asked, a little irritation hidden in the words. "He called, said he'd be late", Xigbar said, taking a drink from the Red Bull in his hand. "Of all days he has to be late", Namine sighed. I said,"I'm gonna try to find my room". Luckily, Namine knew me too well, and wrote me detailed directions to my room. I opened the door, and looked around. The room was white, and I mean, snow white, as white as my hair, and that's pretty white. EVERYTHING was white. The wardrobe, the desk in the corner, the walls, the curtains, the bed, everything. I know Namine loved the color white but dude, that's just too white, I mean, you could blind someone for god's sake! I sighed, and made myself remember to paint the walls later. You see, my favorite color were the complete opposite of Namine. She liked white and blue, I like black and red. We are COMPLETE opposites, I'm telling you right off. Anyways, I put the shoulder bag I had on the bed, and unpacked my clothes and put them in the wardrobe. I was about to leave, when I heard Namine yell,"SO NOT COOL AXEL!". I groaned, and walked back the way I came. As I walked down the hall, I heard crashing and banging noises, followed by,"I'M SORRY NAMINE, JUST PLEASE, SHOW SOME MERCY!". I walked down the stairs, and Namine was throwing a boy with spiky red hair across the room. Except she wasn't touching him. Yeah, my sis can control things with her mind, how awesome is that? I walked over to Xigbar, Luxord and Zexion, and asked,"What did I miss?".

"Well, Axel showed up, but he decided to scare Namine, and creeped up behind her, and well, he scared her, but it kinda back-fired on him", Xigbar explained, drinking another sip from the same Red Bull. "I see, well, I have to stop Nami before she kills him", I said, walking over to Namine. "Nami, calm down, Nami, you're gonna kill him", I said, watching as she still threw him around the room, causing him to literally bounce of the walls. "Namine...", I warned. Still nothing. I sighed, flexed my hand, and she fell over, losing her concentration. Axel fell flat on his face. "What was that for Nina?", she whine, getting back up and fixing her white dress. "I'm not gonna live with a murderer", I said simply. "I wasn't gonna kill him, I was just gonna break his limbs!", she said in the creepy, yet innocent voice. "Right, keep telling yourself that", I said, walking back to my original spot. "How did you do that?", Xigbar asked. "Namine controls gravity and can do things with her mind, I on the other hand, control the elements", I said, grabbing a Root Beer from the fridge. "But, I have a element that I am exceptionally talented at", I said, taking a sip of the soda. "What's that?", Luxord asked, flipping a joker card in his hand. I looked at the card, and it bursted into a purple flame. "Fire", I said calmly, taking another sip as Xigbar tried to help Luxord put the fire out. I flexed my hand again, and the fire went out.

"Now that, is some serious fire control", said Xigbar as he stared at the ashes of the card. "It usually doesn't go out until I tell it to", I explained. "You tell it to?", Zexion said, seeming to gain interest. "Of course, every element has feelings, fire is usually angry and hateful, but if you control it", I said, lighting a flame on Zexion's hand that he had to his side. "It will do as you please". Zexion stared at the flame with interest. "Doesn't it burn?", Xigbar asked. "No, not a at all, actually, it fills like...", he started, staring at the flame. "It feels like a feather", I finished. I looked over to see Axel still on the ground, motionless. I walked over to him, and poked him. He shot up, and knocked me off balance, causing me to fall on my ass for the second time today. "Why am I always the one falling on my ass?", I groaned, rubbing my ass. "Oops, my bad", he said, extending his hand to help me up. I grabbed his hand, and he pulled me up while asking,"So, what's your name girly?". My right eye twitched slightly, and said,"One, I name is NOT girly, and two, it's Nina if you must know". "Ah, your Namine's sister, right?", he asked. I finally looked him in the face. He had these beautiful cerulean eyes, and these tear-drop tattoos under his eyes, REALLY spiky red hair, and a grin. I will admit it, he was hot. But, I stayed calm, and said,"Yeah, what about it?". He laughed and said,"Well, I was told you two were twins". "We were, we looked exactly alike, but I got tired of being mistaken for her, so I changed my appearance, and went to live in Twilight Town", I explained. "I see", he said. I finally pulled my gaze from him, and asked,"Hey Namine, how many room you got in this mansion?". She smiled, and said,"76". I sweat-dropped. "Why so many room?", I laughed. "Because, everyone you see here, and a little more, live here". I blinked. "Say wha?". "Yeah, it's a really long story, but in short, Kairi thought I was lonely, so she moved in, then, she said that Axel, Luxord, Demyx, and Xigbar got kicked out of their house, so, without invitation might I add, they moved in. THEN, Sora and Roxas HAD to move in, and then a few others, and Zexion moved in for the hell of it", she replied. I blinked. "Namine...did you just say hell?". "Yes, I did". I hugged her tightly, and said,"I am so proud of you, my little sis is growing up!". "Nina, your killing me", she said. I realized I was hugging her WAY to tight. I let her go, and she took deep breaths. "Heheh, sorry Nami", I said nervously. "Don't worry about it", she said, her breathing under control.

"Doesn't get, I don't know, crowded in here?". "Sometimes, but some of the people that live here as well, aren't here all that much, like Xaldin or Saix". "Huh, well, we gonna have a party or what?", I smirked. "That was the plan", Namine said, smiling. "Finally!, I gotta work of this energy drink!", Xigbar said, throwing the can in a box full of other cans and bottles. "Well, let me see, we need food, music, and of course...", I said, waiting for Namine to finish. She sighed, and said,"And alcohol". "Yes!", Luxord said, pumping his fist in the air. "I'm gonna turn this getting-ready-for-the-party chore, into a game", I said, a dangerous smile playing on my lips. "A game, you say?", Luxord asked, liking the sound of what I was about to unravel. "Get everyone in here, and I'll explain the rules and conditions".

Once everyone was in the living room, or standing in the kitchen, I began the explanation of my little "game". "Alright, now, I believe you guys hate to have to work to have fun, right?", I asked, looking at them all. They nodded. "Well, I have devised a plan to make working for the fun, funner". They seemed to be getting interested. "I will have the preparations split into three rounds: Music, Food, and Decorations, and finally, a bonus round for the last two or three groups". "What do we have to do?", Sora asked politely. I gave four them pieces of paper and pens, and said,"Write your names on the piece of paper you have, then put them in this hat", I said, taking off my baseball cap. They all did as they were told, and I did it as well. I shook the hat, and started to my left. Roxas took a name, and said,"Namine, looks like I got you again". She smile, and walked over to Roxas. Then, Luxord took a name. "Zexion, looks like your with me bud". Zexion walked over to Luxord without taking his eyes off his book. Then, Xigbar took one. "Dammit, I got Demyx!". "Hey, I am not that bad!", Demyx Huffed, walking over to Xigbar. Then, I got to Axel. He winked at me, and I rolled my eyes and said,"Just pick a goddamn piece of paper". "I'm going, I'm going", he said, putting his hand in the hat. He grinned evilly. "I do not like that look", I said. He showed me the paper. On it, in neat hand writing, was the name: _Nina_. "Great, just great". I sighed, and said,"Well, looks like Kairi and Sora are together on this one". They smiled at each other, but didn't move since they sat next to each other. "Alright, we'll start the first round. I then gave them each a bag of munny that held 4,000. Each. "Holy shit Nina, how did you get all this munny?", Demyx exclaimed. "Let's just say I saved up", I answered. "Now, in this first round, you will buy the albums of these bands while using the least amount of munny you can, and yes, you are allowed to use your abilities, though, I don't see why you'd need them", I explained. When I saw everyone was still there, I asked,"Why are you still here, go, go!". They all shot out of different doors, and windows. Then, it was just me and that damn red-head. I looked at the list of bands, and said,"Okay, there are 15 music shops on Destiny Islands, twelve of them are having a 25% off deal, and 7 are having a 50%, and 3 are having a 75%". I then pulled out a folded up map from the pocket of my camo. Pants. I opened up the map, and studied it. After a minute, I asked,"You gonna help me,or not?". There was no answer. I turned, and saw he was no where to be seen. I groaned and said,"Of course, make me do all the work". But, when I turned around, there he was, smack dab in front of me. "Come now, you really think I'd make a pretty little thing like you do all the work?", he asked, pushing a strand of white hair out of my face. My face felt like I was in front of a open flame. He must have noticed, and said,"You seem to be a little red". I backed up and good few feet, and stuttered,"I-I'm fine!". He just laughed, and said,"C'mon the others are probably almost done.

We walked around the town for a little bit, discussing small things like the weather, the seasons, how Demyx got brain damage as a child. You know, little stuff. Then we came to a store that was having a 75% off sale. We walked in. The sound of hip-hop was blaring through the speakers in the store. My head got a shooting pain as soon as the music reached my ears. "Ow...ow...ow", I hissed, holding my head with on hand. "You alright?", Axel asked, looking just a tad bit worried. "I'm fine, just a flash migraine is all", I said once the pain stopped. We walked around the place, looking for various artists and bands, and went to the counter. There, at the register, was a girl with blonde hair. "Oops, forgot to mention, Larxene works here", Axel whispered. "Who's Larxene?", I asked. The girl rolled her eyes and said,"I am obviously, you must be the new girl, Namine's sister, right?", she said in a sickly sweet voice. "Yes, I am", I said simply. "Well, let me tell you something, Namine may own the house, but I rule the house, you got that?, you get in my way, and I'll kill you", she said, her voice now menacing. I stepped back a little at her blunt threat. Axel put his arm behind my back to keep me from going back any farther, and said,"This is Namine's sister Larxene, she can throw you out just a easily as Namine can". Larxene laughed and said,"I'd love to see her try". My eye twitched. Axel noticed this, and he put his hand on my arm, and tightened his grip a little. "Is she getting, oh no, I'm so scared!", Larxene laughed, feigning fear. Now, I balled my fists. "Calm down Nina", Axel said firmly. "This is great, you act like you're angry, but you haven't done anything, if I were me I would've already punched me or-!". She did get a chance to finish because I was over the counter, and had her shoved against the wall. "I'm sorry, were you saying something?", I asked in the same sickly sweet tone. She growled, and pulled out a small dagger. She kicked me in the stomach, and when I loosened my grip, and kicked me in the face with enough for to knock me back over the counter.

I crashed into a rack of music, and various albums fell on my head. I wiped the blood from my busted lip, and stood up. "Alrighty bitch, I don't know if anyone told you, but if you play with fire,"I growled, sparks emitting from my fingers. "You're gonna get burned". I then snapped my fingers, and a tunnel of purple fire shot toward Larxene. She rolled out of the way just in time. I began walking toward her, but Axel stepped in front of me. "Nina, you need to calm down, now", he said firmly, his gaze hardening. "Shut the fuck up Axel, and get out of my way". As I tried to get passed him, he grabbed my wrist(painfully might I add!), and said,"Calm. Down. Now". "I'm warning you buddy, if you don't let me go now, I swear to god-!". I couldn't finish. I felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked down, and saw a dagger sizzling with bolts of electricity in my side. I took the dagger out, and it bursted into a huge purple flame. "That's is butch, you're getting what you deserve". I threw the dagger at Larxene as it headed straight for her neck. I flexed my hand, and it moved slightly of course, so it got stuck in the wall right next to her neck. She was horrified. Axel was completely shocked. "Next time, I won't move it", I said coldly. I then grabbed the albums I ha collected, threw 998 in munny, and walked out the door.

I didn't bother to wait for Axel, even though he called my name. I just kept walking. But soon, I could feel the blood seeping through my shirt. A little after that, I started getting dizzy, but I kept walking. When I got to the driveway, my legs gave out. I landed hard on my knees, then slowly fell onto my side. And I waited there, tears silently falling down from my gold eyes. I must have been there at least a hour, before I felt someone pick me up bridal-style. My senses were too drugged-up to care. I was laid on my bed, and the person that put me there said,"You know, that was pretty gutsy, what you did back there". My eyes sharpened, and I saw the face of a concerned Demyx. "Where did you come from?", I asked, my head pounding. "Well, Xigbar said that I should go back to the house to get my radio C.D. Player thing, so, I was walking past Larxene's store, and saw the whole thing, then, I saw you walk out the door, and Axel call for you, so I said I'd go after you, but I lost you along the way, until I found a trail of blood, and followed it to where you were, laying on the driveway, just completely doped up". He laughed, then said,"We should get that wound fixed up". "Nah, it's probably already healed". "Huh?". I sighed, and said,"My abilities allow me to heal myself automatically, not sure how, definitely not sure why, but I can". I raised my shirt, and showed my side, which looked like nothing had happened. I sighed and said,"Now I have to find a different shirt, great". I stood up, and walked to my wardrobe, and pulled out a black shirt with one long sleeve, and a orange strap for the other arm, and red splatter paint. "Emo much?", Demyx laughed. "Nah, after all, it is just splatter paint that looks awfully a lot like blood", I answered smirking. I then took off my shirt. "YOU DUMB-ASS, YOU COULD'VE LET ME LEAVE THE ROOM FIRST!", he yelled covering his eyes. "Relax Demyx, I have a bra on, see?". He slowly put his hands down, and saw I was wearing a white custom-made bra. "See?, you can't see anything", I said, laughing. Just to make things worse, just then, Axel came through the door. "Did you find...her?", he asked, but slowed as he saw I was shirtless. He turned red, and said,"Looks like I uh, came at a bad time so I'll uh, just um, go". But before he could leave, I said,"And here I thought men weren't afraid of anything". "I am not afraid, I just respect people's privacy!", Axel protested. "Axel, she was just changing her shirt", Demyx explained. "...Oh". I just shook my head, and put my shirt on. As I walked passed Axel, I mumbled,"Men, complete idiots", and walked off.

When everyone got back, that gave me their pouches. I could tell right off that Demyx and Xigbar spent the most, and I told them they were out. I heard a few cusses from Xigbar, but he smirked, and said something along the lines of,"I know where you sleep, remember that", which kinda gave me the creeps, but I shook it off. The only team that was taken off actually was Xigbar and Demyx, because the rest of us tied. "Next, food". I could see all the boys visibly grin, except for Zexion, who gave a quick smirk. "Alright, each team has to come up with a appetizer, a main course, and random snacks and drinks, again, you can use your powers, but, no ruining other people's work!", I announced. Turns out, Namine had definitely more than one kitchen. In fact, there were enough for each team, and then some. I walked to a spare kitchen, and took out a pen and a piece of paper. "Okay, appetizer, maybe mozzarella sticks?", I said to myself. Then, out of the blue, I felt warm breath tingling on my neck. I jumped, and the person behind me landed with a thud. "Relax Nina,I was just seeing what you were doing!", Namine whined. "Oh, sorry", I said quickly. I then looked around the room. Once again, the read-head had disappeared. "Where did he go this time?", I groaned to myself. "You mean Axel?, he said something about you going to the beach, said that you left something there", Namine replied. My hand shot to my neck. "Shit", I hissed as I shot down the hall, and out the door.

I ran as fast as I could to the beach. And there, sure enough, was Axel, just looking at nothing in particular. I regained my composure, and walked over to him. He looked at me, and grinned. "And here I thought you wouldn't show", he laughed. "Where is it?", I asked getting straight to the point. "Oh, you mean this little trinket?", he replied, holding up my angel wing necklace. It had two wings, metal wings, and were strung on a black cord-like string. "Yes, that little trinket", I replied my voice shaking slightly with anger. He looked at it, and said,"It is quite pretty, too bad I'm not in a generous mood at the moment". With that,he stuffed it in his jeans like it was some empty candy wrapper. "Give it back", I replied, my voice shaking a little more. "Why should I?", he asked. He was obviously enjoying this. "Because I'll break your pretty little face if you don't", I growled, clenching my fists. "Now, though that does sound menacing, I'm afraid I'll have to take a rain check". I had enough of his remarks. "Remember where you are Axel, or else you might get a little wet", I said in a dangerously low voice. Then, his expression on his face showed that the pieces fit together. "You wouldn't, you hate water just as much as I do", he said, obviously getting hostile. "At least I know how to swim", I lied. "Let's test that theory", he said. In a flash, I was off the ground, and was being carried from the beach, to a cliff that over-looked the water. Then, he made sure I saw where I was. I visibly paled. "A-Axel, put me d-down now", I said starting to stutter in fear. "What's this?, I thought you knew how to swim". But, being me, I egged on the situation. "I do know how". "Then why not go for a little dip?". Then, I felt myself falling. I was falling over the cliff, and before I hit the water, I saw Axel immediately realize something. I couldn't swim.

When I hit the water, it felt like I hate been slapped all over my back. I looked around the water. I tried to reach the surface, but I all did was fall deeper. My lungs began to burn. I was losing my vision. This was it. I was gonna die from water, just like I always feared. But I never thought I'd die by Axel's hands. Stupid me for trusting someone. I remembered thinking,'I'm sorry, Nami, I'm so sorry', and everything went black.

I heard faint voices and muffled yelling. Then, as it got louder, I heard Namine screaming,"You bastard, you should've known she couldn't swim!". I then heard someone yell back,"She said she could!". "She was lying!". "Obviously!". Then I heard Demyx say,"Would you two shut up, she's waking up!". I slowly opened my eyes to see Namine hovering over me, her eyes stained with tears. "Nina, Nina, can you hear me?", she asked softly. I nodded sorely. Everything in my body ached, probably from the fall. "What happened?", I asked dryly. "Axel threw you into the water", Namine growled, clenching her fists. I rose my head from my pillow, and looked around. Everyone was there, hell, even Zexion. And they all looked worried. "You alright, love?", Luxord asked. "Yeah, I'm just a little sore". "A little?, dude, you fell ten feet, I'm surprised your spine didn't break from the impact!", Demyx exclaimed. "How did you find me?", I asked, my gaze slowly making it's way to Axel, who was leaning against the wall, his head bent in regret. "Axel came bursting through the door, and said that he threw you over the edge of a cliff into the water, to my surprise, I wasn't the first one out the door", Namine said, laughing lightly near the end. "Who was?". "None other than our genuine water-boy", Kairi chimed in. I looked at Demyx, who gave me a grin and said,"Since I control water, I was able to get you out with ease, the hard part was finding you".

"Then how did you find me?". Demyx sorta laughed and snorted at the same time. "Whether you believe it or not, Axel knew how to swim, so, he dived in, found you, and brought you up, but the weight was getting to him, so before you both sunk to your death, I made a wave push you to shore", he said in a matter-of-fact tone. I laughed even though it hurt my throat. Namine cleared her throat, and said,"Now, we will all leave so Axel can apologize, because he just refuses to say it in front of us. She walked past Axel, and I heard her whisper,"You got one shot, don't waste it", and she left with the others. It was silent for a long time, but I could feel Axel gazing at me, taking in my helpless state. Though if someone else was in my position, they would have screamed at him, but I didn't. I decided that, the whole event was my fault. I was the one who lied, and for that, I got what I deserved. I heard a quiet sigh, and sensed movement, but I continued to stare at the ceiling. "How do you feel?", he asked softly. "Well, I feel like I broke myself in two, then repaired myself, and broke in half again, and I feel like I swallowed the whole damn ocean", I replied, being honest. I could feel him staring at me, though, I couldn't tell what he was thinking, that was Nami's job. "Nina, I-". "There's no need to apologize, it was my fault, I lied, and I got what I deserved". "...Why are you afraid of the water?", he asked after a minute. "My father almost drowned me", I replied calmly. When I looked at him, I saw anger and shock. "What?". "Apparently, he thought that since Namine was so much better than me, that I wasn't needed, and since the only power I knew then was fire, I didn't stand a chance", I explained.

"What happened?". "Well, we didn't have a mother, which only made things worse, I remember Namine diving in after me, and pulling me back to the surface, and when I was all dry, if looks could kill,that bastard would have been dead on the spot". After a silence, I quietly swallowed, and said,"I lost control of my emotions, and the anger took over my body, fueling the emotions of the fire, I...I set him on fire, and watched with a wicked smile on my face as he screamed, then, deciding it wasn't safe for Namine, I left". I let the disturbing information soak in, and Axel finally spoke. "I'm sorry, Nina", he then got off my bed and walked to my door. But he stopped when he heard a loud thud. He turned, and I had tried to get out of my bed, but my legs gave up. I was trying to get back up, but I just kept falling. "You idiot!, are you trying to kill yourself?", Axel growled, walking over and picking me up bridal-style. He then sat me back down on my bed, crouched down, and waited for a answer. Did I mention I could sorta, disappear, then reappear somewhere else?, well, now you know. I looked at the ground, and murmured something. "What?", he said, clearly getting annoyed. I just shook my head, and said,"Never mind". But I didn't notice I was about to cry. A tear must have fallen, because he said,"Hey, what are you crying for?". I just smiled sadly at the ground, but didn't look down. I felt his hand gently grab my chin, and force my face up. "Why, are you, crying?", he persisted. I looked at him in the eyes, hoping he would get my un-heard message. Apparently, he did. Because next thing I know, he's hugging my tightly. I couldn't hold it anymore. I broke down in his arms. In the arms of someone a barely knew. In the arms of someone I was falling helplessly in love with.


	2. I Am A Manipulative Bitch, Who Knew?

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS CHARACTERS, JUST NINA, AND I DO NOT OWN THE SONG, "ROLLING GIRL", BUT HATSUNE MIKU DOES!

FOR SONG, NORMAL TEXT IS SONG, UNDERLINE IS STORY!

_"_What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us" -Ralph Waldo Emerson__

_After some very tough persuasion, I convinced everyone to have the party without me. And with even more persuasion, I got Axel to go have fun. I would be downstairs having fun too, but I was still too sore to move. After about a hour of just laying on my bed, I growled, and thought,'I am NOT going to lay here like some weak little girl, because I am NOT weak!'. I got myself into a sitting position, then, one little step at a time, I got myself to stand up straight. But, sadly, when I took a step, I fell on my side. Really hard. I gasped as I impacted the ground, the air knocked out of my burning lungs. Didn't take long for me to hear two pairs of running footsteps coming upstairs and down the hall. I growled at myself again, thinking,'I CAN do this, I CAN!'. I slowly placed one knee under me as I slowly got up, my legs shaking. My door then swung open as I crawled to my window, which was open. You see, I had a plan. When everyone was downstairs for a while, I would sneak out through my window, and go see the beach. Of course, there was the annoyed voice of Axel yelling,"What the hell are you doing?". I got myself on the windowsill, my legs dangling. I said exactly five words before letting myself fall out the window to the ground. "I will not be weak". I knew that Axel had run to the window in a attempt to grab me, but I fell to fast. And I landed on a bush. 'Didn't expect that', I thought to myself. I then heard running coming from the back yard. I managed to get to the driveway, before I heard Namine say,"Nina, wait!". I glanced back, and said,"I'll tell you the same thing I told Axel, I will not be weak"._

_She shook her head quickly, and tried to run after me. I flicked my hand, and a wall of purple fire came between us. "Demyx!", Namine yelled. Wasn't long before he was there too. "I got this", he said. He took a water bottle, and the water floated out. It then expanded, and was shot to my fire wall. I paled when it went out. "How-!". I couldn't finish, because I then put up a wall of grass and dirt. Then I face-palmed myself. Who here controls fire other than me. I paled when it bursted into a giant red flame. I was running out of options. My wall finally fell, to show a crying Namine, a confused Demyx, and last, but not least, a very, very, VERY, mad Axel. I didn't need to look at him to know. The fire showed me everything. Then, I growled, and clenched my fist. I began to glow a very light purple. Namine paled, and said,"Nina, you need to calm down". I bent my head, and clenched my fist even harder, blood trickling out of my fist. I growled, and said,"Try all you want, I am NOT changing my mind!". The glow got stronger. "What's happening to her?", Demyx asked. "She's emitting a very explosive energy, and it pushes anything around her back ten feet, and depending on how much energy she releases, she can hurt people", Namine explained. I shot my head up, and my eyesight got brighter. "Dude, what's up with her eyes, they're glowing!", Demyx said in shock. Namine took a step forward. The glowing got brighter. She took another, then another. I could feel the energy get ready to burst. She was in front of me, and I was losing control of the energy. And a bright purple light did a super nova. Wind howled after the energy exploded. It took me a minute, but I surveyed my surroundings. Trees were down, Demyx was knocked out sitting in front of the house, Axel was on the ground in front of a tree, but I couldn't see Namine. _

_But I looked down, and saw Namine, hugging me tightly. She then rose her head to beside my ear, and began quietly singing._

_Rolling Girl_

_By_

_Hatsune Miku_

_a rollin' girl is always in a dream  
>that never will be coming true<br>there's so much noise inside her little head  
>she scratches it all around<br>she scratches it all around  
><em>

_Namine used to sing this to me when I was upset._

_"no problems" the word comes out so light  
>but in return it's gone to the air<br>it's a mistake, what a mistake  
>it's a matter of finding the add one out in the end<br>it rolls again!_

_I began to slowly cry as she slowly sang the melody._

_one more time, one more time  
>each day i will be rolling one more time<br>so she says, so she says  
>as she plays the meaning of it to her spoken words<br>are u ready yet?  
>not so ready yet<br>the future is still so far away to me  
>so im holding my breath, just now<em>

_I wrapped my arms around her as she sang_____

_a rollin' girl is faraway in wasteland  
>beyond the colors u cant reach<br>those overlapping voices in the air  
>she mixes them all around<br>she mixes them all around  
><em>

_I saw Demyx slowly start to come to._

_"no problems" the word came out so light  
>but now it vanished without a trace<br>she said that i dont give a damn  
>so lets cause some mistakes with me<br>she tempts me on this hill road  
><em>

_I began to sob, I couldn't hold it back anymore._

_She whispered comforting words to me, but I couldn't stop crying. Why was I so weak? That very question wracked my brain as it searched for a answer. Then, Xigbar and the others must have heard Demyx crash against the house, because they walked out the door, and Xigbar said,"Oh shit!, what happened here?". He walked over to us, and asked,"She alright?". Namine nodded. I looked at __Demyx, who was sorta trying to walk, but was walking like he was drunk. He must be dizzy. Though, Axel was still on the ground. I slowly got to my feet, and slowly walked over to him. I then got on my knees, and looked at him. I rolled him onto his back. I checked for a pulse. It was there. 'I think I knocked him out', I thought. I poked him. Nothing. I poked him again. Still nothing. SLAP! I smacked him on the face. He woke up alright. I fell over of course, because he shot up, as usual. You'd think he was like vampire coming out of their coffin our something! I grunted as my back hit the ground. "Why does my face hurt?", He asked. "You got smacked 'cause you wouldn't get up", Demyx explained still staggering around. He then realized that I was lying a few inches away, and asked,"She okay?". I jumped up, and said,"Hmm, well, I feel better now!". I looked at Namine, and asked,"Hey, did I show you my new ability?". "I don't like the sound of that", Demyx said nervously, finally managing to stay still. I closed my eyes, and began to glow gold. After a minute I said,"You'll know where I'm going", and in a puff of smoke, I went POOF!_

_I appeared at the beach, and scared the shit out of a villager. I just rolled my eyes, and sat in front of the shore. I looked at the water, and asked myself,'It can't be that hard to swim, right?'. I slowly got up, took off my knee-highs, and took a baby step forward, letting the water soak my feet. It felt nice, the muscles in my feet relaxed. I smiled, and took another step forward. And then another, and walked until it was just under my shorts. I put my hand in it. "Isn't water nice?", said a voice behind me. Without knowing, I shot a fire ball at the direction the voice came from. "Jesus christ Nina, don't you know my voice when you hear it?". The voice yelled. I looked, and the was Demyx, ducked. "Oops, sorry!", I laughed. He slowly got back up, but I laughed when he waved a small white flag above his head. I smiled, then turned to the ocean again. "I'll admit, it's pretty", I said, looking over my shoulder. "I'm surprised no one else is here", I commented, looking at the emptiness of the beach. "Yeah well, I seemed to be the only one that noticed that small pile of sand you left, and where is the only place here that has sand, the beach!", he said, gesturing to the grains of sand around him. "It kinda strange really", I said, looking at the water. "What's strange?", Demyx asked, now beside me. "I can control water, yet I can't swim". He just smiled and said,"Not everyone can swim, for people like me, it just, I don't know, comes naturally". _

_"But since I usually use fire, it's almost impossible for me to learn, right?", I finished. I knew he was thinking it. He nodded sadly. "It's not like I need to swim anyways", I laughed, hiding the disappointment in my voice. He ruffled my hair and said,"Look on the bright side". "What bright side?". "Look". I looked down, and saw that I had moved without realizing, and the water was up to my waist. My eyes went huge. "The bright side, is that you've made it this far into the water", he said, again, gesturing. I grinned, and shoved him into the water. He yelled,"WOAH!", before falling into the water with a big SPLASH! I laughed my ass off as he tried to figure out how to get up without slipping and falling in again(which by the way he had already done several times). He finally got up, and smirked. He pushed my into the water, but made shore it was toward shore. I sputtered the water out of my mouth, but laughed at the same time. To be honest, I was having the time of my life._

_I flexed my hand, and a waved fell over Demyx, it was funny, because it was only half a wave. You could hear him go,"Oh shi-!", before getting engulfed in the water. But soon, his head popped out a little farther out. I smiled to myself. 'I guess water is nice after all', I thought to myself, but I lost concentration when a wave(that I had not created), splashed over me. I popped up immediately, and sputtered the water out. "Having fun?", called a voice. I turned, and saw a smiling Namine. I gave her a thumbs-up before another wave crashed over me. I got up again, and stood up. I was SOAKED. I pushed my wet dark white(if that's even a color) hair away from my face. I made a huge wave, and it splashed over Demyx. I then found him floating toward shore after the wave practically ate him. I walked over to him, and asked,"You dead yet?". "Not quite", He said, his eyes closed. "Not quite?", I laughed, crossing my arms. "Nope, the day I die is the day the sun explodes", he smirked confidently. I looked at the setting gun, smiled, and said,"Let's hope that day __doesn't come anytime soon". Namine then called,"You better get back home if you want dinner". She then turned, and ran back toward the house. "Home...", I repeated. I then grinned, and helped Demyx up. I then said,"Wanna race to the house?". He smirked, and said,"You're on!". We walked to the shore, and I said,"Ready...set...GO!". We took off. He was fast, but I was faster. Before I knew it, we were on the road that lead to Namine's house. I smirked. 'Just a little farther', I thought to myself. We looked at each other, and then looked ahead. We had to jump over a couple things since we were going a little too fast, but she then turned to get to Namine's driveway. Demyx forgot there was a tree, but jumped over it just in time. _

_As we shot up the rode, I could hear someone yell,"WHAT WAS THAT?". That someone, was Luxord. I had shot past him, and I guess I startled him. I just grinned, and grabbed the handle of the door, and turned it. But, Demyx ran into me, so when I opened the door, I fell, and he fell as well. "Ouch", I heard someone hiss. I turned, and saw Roxas grinning. I glared at him, and a small tunnel of wind knocked him over. I tried to get up, but surprisingly, Demyx weighs a lot more than he looks. "You alright Demyx?", I asked, trying to see over my shoulder. "Well, I think I bashed my face on your back", he answered. "You better not be bleeding, I'll kick your ass". "It's a human thing to do!", he protested. "Yeah, but that means I'd have to change my shirt again, and the shirts I wear, they ain't cheap". I gave up trying to get up on my own, and just laid there, feeling very pitiful. To make things worse, he decides to sit on me. "Seriously dude, don't you have anything else to do?", I asked. "Nope", he responded. I looked at Namine, and asked,"Can you PLEASE get him off me?". She gave me that I'm-using-this-for-revenge look and shook her head. I groaned as I slammed my face back on the floor. I then heard behind us,"All of the sudden, this blur of white came shooting past me, and- oh dear, what do we have here?". I didn't need to look to know it was Luxord. "Not. A. Word", I growled. "Um, Demyx, why are you sitting on her?". I knew that question came from Xigbar. "'Cause I feel like it". I growled, and tried to get up again, but, it was useless. I was stuck. "What will get you to get off me?", I growled. "A bet". I sighed, and asked,"What's the bet?". _

_Before he said anything, he said,"Do NOT kill me for this!". "JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!". "Snap a picture of Axel's room". I blinked. "That's it?". "Yeah, thing is, NO ONE has been able to get in his room". "Why?". "One, it's locked all the time, two, somehow he knows you're coming, and three, he almost killed Xigbar 'cause he picked the lock", Demyx explained. "What do I get out of this?". "You like shopping?". I narrowed my eyes. "Depends on what kind of shopping". "Oh you know, getting goth clothing, buying video games, music, you know, the works", he said, gesturing with his hands. "So, if I manage to get a pic of Axel's room, you'll come with me so I can go on a custom shopping spree?", I asked slowly. "Yep". I sighed, and said,"Gimme the damn camera". "She's actually gonna do it!", Xigbar yelled. "Shut up, do I need him to hear me, no, I don't", I hissed. Demyx gave me the camera, and let me get up. "His door is the REALLY red door, almost neon, you can't miss it". I shook my head, and walked up the stairs. I walked down the hall, then up another case of stairs, and down another hall until I came to a very red door. I tried to turn the knob, but it wouldn't budge. 'Locked, I can't pick it because he'll hear the clicking, that was Xigbars' mistake', I thought. Then, a idea popped in my head. I was able to sense other people's energy if they use the same element I use._

_I closed my eyes, and it was black. Then, I made out the lines of the door in front of me. I looked around, and saw nothing. "He's not there", I said to myself. That was rather odd, since he wasn't downstairs either. "I can't believe I'm doing this", I said to myself as I took out a bobby from my shorts, and picked the lock. When I opened the door a little, I held my breath. Not a sound. I turned on the light, and gasped. It was NOTHING like I expected. One, it was CLEAN. Two, instead of having those gross posters all over the walls, he simply had red paint on the walls with these orange designs on it. And three, he had BOOKS, actual books. I was utterly shocked. No wonder he didn't want anyone in here, it would wreck whatever reputation he had. I walked in, and took a picture. __"That was easy, too easy, actually", I said to myself. I then surveyed the area closely, and stopped. His shoes were here. Though, he probably left them in there. Still, I got a strange feeling. I sighed to myself, and said,"You're getting yourself worked up over nothing". But I heard from behind the closed door,"Yeah, one second Demyx, I just gotta get my shoes". That bastard! Demyx set this up. I groaned to myself, and decided to hide in his walk-in closet. Just as I got to the closet, I moved a mug that had a bunch of pencils in it, but didn't notice. When I got in the closet, I noticed that it had little slits in the door so I could see. And sure enough, in walked Axel, looking for his shoes. But when he found them, he stopped. He looked at the mug, and said,"I don't remember moving this". 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!', I thought to myself. He sighed, and said,"Whoever is here might as well come out, hiding will only prolong your impending doom". I gave up. I lightly knocked on the closet door, telling him right away I was here. "Seriously Xigbar, do you not give up I mean come on, you-". He stopped when he opened the door. There I was, sitting there, in a little corner, facing the wall. "I didn't expect you to try and get in", he said, leaning on the door. "I-I was curious", I lied. "You suck at lying". I groaned, and banged the back of my head against the closet wall. "You're gonna give yourself brain damage if you keep doing that", he laughed. "Shut up", I said. I got up, and said,"Well, you found me, commence the impending doom"._

_He grinned evilly, walked in, and closed the door. It then got very dark in there. I backed into a corner, and silently slid down. Now would be a good time to sense him. I closed my eyes, and saw a small red flame in front of me. Not even a minute after I opened my eyes, was I pulled into a tight hug. I blushed heavily. I could feel the warmth from his body. Like me, he uses fire to keep himself warm, so, basically, he has fire in his body. "Just a tip, next time you try to sneak into my room, remember to lock the door", he laughed. I mentally face-palmed myself. Without realizing, I was hugging him back, laying my head on his chest. "You're a strange one, you know that?", he said. "What do you mean?", I asked. "Well, you try to act tough, but you also break down in front of everyone, you try to be stealthy, but you also leave evidence of your arrival, I just find it strange", he explained. I just shook my head smiling, and ended the tight embrace. I got up, turned toward the door, and said,"Well, I gotta deliver this picture to Demyx, after all he's DYING to see your room". No sooner had I said that, was I grabbed and pulled down to sit on the floor. "You're not going anywhere with that photo", he said, walking around me so he could sit in front of me. "Can you at least turn on the light?", I groaned. I then face-palmed myself, again. I snapped my fingers, and a ball of purple appeared over my head. It was silent. I was staring at the purple thing I had created, when Axel just out of the blue asked,"Do you like Demyx?". I did a double-take, and asked,"Why?"._

_"Just curious". "You suck at lying", I said. "I can't slip anything past you can I?", he asked, chuckling. "Nope". He then asked,"Did Demyx tell you what would happen if you got caught?". "Nope", I said simply. "Hmm, that's a problem, isn't it?". It then clicked. "You knew about the bet that whole time didn't you?". "Yep". "Alright, where's that little bastard, I'm gonna strangle him, then I gonna burn him, then, I'm gonna drown him, then I'm gonna-". I didn't have time to finish my sentence. Next thing I knew, I heard him say,"Well, here's your punishment", and he kissed me. That red-headed bastard... I wanted to back up, but I couldn't. Nothing would function. I couldn't move. He then wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me closer. I don't know why, but I found myself finally giving up, and kissing back. He broke the kiss, but let his warm breath linger. "How was that for a punishment?", he laughed. "It was...um, different", I said, still transferring what had just happened. 'Did he just kiss me?, no, no one cares about me, not even Nami!'. I got up, opened the closet door, and said,"I-I have to go". I then ran out the door, down the hall and stairs, and out the door._

_I kept running, not really sure where I was going. 'Why did I run, people do care about me, Nami does!', I thought,trying to convince myself. I ran until I came to a jungle...rain forest...PLACE. I heard my name being screamed. I had to find a place to hide, but there's only one of me, and like 8 __of them. So, I ran into the jungle-like area. It was a little dark in there, but it was nice. I heard a little ways behind me,"I think she went this way!". 'They saw me, great going Nina!', I growled at myself. I ran until I couldn't run anymore, and then some. I finally stopped when my legs felt like they were gonna snap. I then heard running behind me, and,"There she is!". And that was answered with,"Thanks for stating the obvious!". I forced myself to run again, but I was losing speed fast, and I kept tripping. "Why is she pushing so damn hard to get away?", another voice said behind me. "I don't know, she's never acted like this!" said another. I ran until they surrounded me. Xigbar and Zexion in front of me, Kairi and Namine to my right, Sora and Kairi to my left, and Axel and Demyx behind me. I looked around for a way to escape, but there wasn't. "Nina, what is wrong with you?", Namine cried. I looked down, and said,"Heh, there is something wrong with me, isn't there?". "You know that not what I-". "Not what you what?, not what you meant?, please Namine, I've heard it all before, so save me the headache, and tell me how you really feel", spat, cutting her off. "What the hell is your problem Nina?", Roxas yelled angrily as Namine cried into his shirt. If I wanted to be strong, if I didn't want to get hurt anymore, I had to do what I was about to do. "All of you are my problem, you annoy me". They all were taken aback by my statement. The wind picked up, and the are around me turned a pinkish red. My hair turned black, and my eyes blood red. I put both my hands up, and two very large kunai blades appeared in a red light. I span one, then the other, and put them in front of me. "Is she suicidal?", Luxord exclaimed. I crouched down, and said in a dangerously low voice,"I dare you to say that again". Xigbar stepped in front of Luxord, and summoned his guns. "If a fight's what it'll take to calm you down, then it's a fight you'll get", he said, loading his guns. "Xigbar, don't, she's stronger than you think!", Namine warned. "Take the girls' advice, it might keep you alive", I said, my eyes shining."I don't plan to die today", he said, and shot a arrow at me. I ducked. He then disappeared. I looked around. I then heard the release of a arrow, turned, and sliced my blade through the arrow. "How did she do that?", Luxord exclaimed. _

_I grinned, and shot at Xigbar. He shot at me, but I side-stepped the arrows. "Xigbar, she pauses for one second before she attacks, you have one second!", Namine yelled. Just as I was about to hit, he span and kicked me, causing me to fly back and roll. I growled, and from a rolling position I jumped up, putting a kunai in the ground to slow my speed. 'Namine's really starting to be a pain', I thought to myself. I'm gonna get this point across now. I do not want to hurt my friends, but I have no choice. I looked at Namine, and in a flash I was in front of her, and I kicked her in the chest. The force was so strong, she was flung back, and crashed against a tree. "Namine!", Roxas cried. He growled, and two keyblades appeared(A/N:I know that white one was either Oathkeeper, or Oathbreaker, either one, and I don't know the name of the black one). "Now this is more like it", I said, going into a stance. Me, fighting against impossible odds, I loved it. The adrenaline made me feel so alive. Roxas was the first to charge. He ran at me, a lot faster than I thought. He knocked me in the air, and attacked me with a flurry of swipes, then smashed me to the ground. There was dirt everywhere, and it acted like smoke. "That had to have stop her", Roxas said. "Don't underestimate her", Namine coughed. I slowly got back up, and grabbed my kunais on the way up. I wiped the blood from my lip. When the dust subsided, Roxas was shocked to see me still alive. "Miss me?", I asked in a sickly sweet voice. I laughed and said,"It's gonna take a lot more than a few jabs to kill me". Demyx walked up beside Roxas, and summoned his Sitar. "I got this", he said. Axel appeared seconds after, chakrams in hand. "Me too", he said._

_I yawned and said,"This is boring me, I wanna see some action". Demyx strummed his Sitar and shouted,"Dance water dance!". 100 clones made of water appeared. "Now it's getting interesting!", I laughed. I then charged at the clones. I yelled,"Try this!", and grabbed a clone, swung it around, then swung it at Demyx. Axel quickly knocked it out of the way. I jumped back, flipped, and landing on a tree. I then thrusted myself of the tree, and shot at them. Axel put his charkrams up in a defensive position, and dug his heels in the ground. When I was in front of him, I put my kunais in a hole in each chakram, and then flipped. At the peak of my flip, I took out my kunais, and Axel went flying into Xigbar. I then landed on my feet, and shot at Demyx. I grinned at him, and said,"Don't __hold back Demi!". He grinned back, and said,"I don't planned to". Then, he strummed his Sitar again, and shouted,"Water!". A barrier of water shot up in front of me, causing me to fall on it, and get flung back with painful force. After I stopped rolling again, and got up, and said,"Looks like I might have to use my powers on this". I put my kunais in front of me. They began to glow a violet of some sort, and then bursted into a purple flame. "Nina, you're fire's not gonna work against me", Demyx sighed. "If you were in the kitchen, you would have heard my little back-round on my abilities". "Back-round?...Oh, right, Demyx, I'd look out, she can control when her fire goes out, remember that, you'll have to use more power than you would with Axel's flames!", Zexion warned. "Wow, someone who actually pays attention", I said to him. "I'll take that as a compliment", he said, going back to his book. I then turned my attention back to Demyx. He was plucking his strings on his Sitar nervously. "Relax Demyx", I said, stretching. "Relax?, I can't relax when I have to protect my friends, from another friend, do you know how messed up that sounds?". I sighed, and said,"I'm telling you now, and I'm only gonna say it once, I don't want to hurt you guys, but it's something I have to do, no matter what"._

_"Why?". I was silent, and I said barely above a whisper,"I don't know". "If you don't know, don't you think it's a little, I don't know, harsh?", he asked, eying a kunai. "I'm not sure, it's just, something's telling me to do this, something is driving me, and I don't know what". I then cleared my throat, and said,"Besides, look on the bright side". "And that would be?". "You'll have a chance to show what you're really made of Demyx, or should I say, Dyem", I laughed. "H-how do you know my real name?", he stammered. "Simple, take out the x, and mix the letters around a bit". I heard Axel snicker. "What are you laughing about, Lea?". He got red, and growled, but shut up. "That's what I thought, well, I won't take up anymore of your time than I have to, so, see ya later!". My kunais disappeared, and I whirled around, put my hands behind my back, and started walking away. "H-hey!, you made us think you were gonna kill us, then, you turn around and LEAVE?". I looked over my shoulder, grinned, and said,"Bingo"._

_But, the grin was short lived, when I had to run for my life after everyone decide to chase after me and/or shoot me. I smiled as I ran and swerved, and thought to myself,'I just might like it here'._


	3. Those Who Betray Me, Betray Everyone

Chapter 3

"_There's no next time. It's now or never" -Author Unknown_

Well, I can say that everyone was more than pissed about my little stunt I pulled a couple days ago. So mad, they sentenced me to room arrest, which meant I couldn't leave my room. They also took turns staying outside my door. And, Namine made sure there was no way for me to open my window(In other words, she kicked it until it wouldn't move anymore). I groaned, and layed on my bed. After a minute, I growled, and shouted,"THIS FRIGGIN SUCKS!". I could from outside my door, Xigbar say,"You brought this on yourself kid". I threw a shoe at the door. I huffed. I was SO bored! Then, it came to me. 'Just blow up the door idiot!', I said to myself. I flexed my hand, and the door exploded. I didn't bother getting off the bed at first, because Xigbar came in with his guns loaded. I then zoomed passed him, and said,"Thanks!". I heard him yell,"SHE GOT OUT, REPEAT, SHE GOT OUT!". I jumped over the staircase, and landed on the first floor. No one to be seen. I tried to sense some energy of any sort. I smirked. They were all waiting for me outside the door. So, I took another route. I shot back upstairs, past Xigbar, shot out the window, and jumped through. I flipped,and landed on my feet and couple feet away from the others. I stretched, and yawned. "Finally!, fresh air, I thought I was gonna die in there!", I yelled out happily. Then, of course, I got drenched in water. "And of course, you just HAD to ruin the moment!", I yelled. "Get back in the house", Namine said sternly. "Make me". Of course, I had to say that. Next thing I know, I'm in the air, and following Namine back in the house. She fixed the door(By molding the pieces back together with her mind), and plopped me back on the bed. "Don't. Move. Again", she huffed, and walked out, slamming the door behind her. I just groaned, and threw another shoe at the wall.

Around dinner time, I heard someone knock on my door. "Gimme my food, then get the fuck out", I groaned, rolling onto my side on my bed. The door opened, and in walked Sora, a smile on his face. "Namine said that you like sushi, so, I bought you some, and some Apple Juice, she said you liked that too", he said, setting a paper bag on my desk. I nodded loosely at him as I dragged myself to my desk. I looked in the bag. Sora's nuts, I'm telling you that right now. I open the bag, and pull out a frigging 42 piece sushi dinner, and four, FOUR!, two liter bottles of apple juice. "Uh, a little much don't ya think?". "I thought ahead, I figured you'd get tired of people knocking on your door, so I went ahead, and bought you that so it'll last a little while, Namine said you don't each much", he said, laughing nervously. "Yeah, I don't, not usually anyways", I replied. I looked at him, and smiled brightly. "Thank you". "No problem, oh!, Axel said to give this to you", he said, giving me a piece of paper. I nodded, and he said,"Well, I'm on watch now, so if you need anything, just knock", and with that, he closed the door. I looked at the paper. It looked slightly singed. 'I wonder', I thought, opening the paper. I gasped lightly. In it, was my angel wing necklace, and a note. It said:

_Hey,_

_I'm tired of beating around the bush, so I'm just gonna say it straight. I like you Nina, got it memorized? And I'm gonna make you believe it, one way or another. You can keep trying to run, but I'll bring you back each time, even if I have to break every bone in your body. To be honest, I think I'm attracted to you because you use the same element as me, but, it could just be a coincidence. But either way, I like you, and I'm gonna prove it. When Namine lets you off of room arrest(Whenever that'll be), I'll take you on a date, whether you like it or not. _

_See you then,_

_Axel_

I smiled at myself, and took a piece of paper, and a pencil, and wrote my own letter. It said:

_Hey to you too,_

_Not very subtle are you? Then again, who am I to talk? I'll be nice and let you take me out on that date, but telling I'm telling you now, it's gonna take a lot more than sweet-talking and flattery to claim this prize. But, if I pull some strings, I might be able to get outta room arrested a little quicker. Oh, and, that thing you mention about being attracted to my powers, it's not unusual, it happens to most people, so, in a way, it's not a coincidence. I've gone on long enough._

_See ya then, Hot-Head_

_Nina_

I folded the paper, and knocked on my door. Sora opened up. "Hey, can you give this to Axel?", I asked, showing him the folded note. "Uh, sure, but I'll have to find someone to take my place". I looked around, and Kairi just happened to come up the stairs at that time. "Hey Kairi, can you take Sora's watch for a sec?, he's gotta give a note to Axel", I called. She smiled, and nodded. They switched spots. She asked,"Can I come in?". "Sure, I can't stop you", I said, letting her in. She was a quiet for a minute, then said,"I gotta warn you on something". "What?", I asked, flopping onto my bed. "Be careful around Axel". I rose my head to raise my eyebrow at her. "He probably didn't tell you this, but he's dated every girl in this house, and countless others". I sat up. "Go on", I said, ushering her to give more information. "Most of them he used for one-night stands, but people like me and Namine, he stayed with for a couple months, then just broke it off out of out of the blue through either a text, or a note, or a e-mail, with Larxene, he broke it off through a text, and wasn't seen or nearly a month, we thought she killed him!". I laughed at the last part. "I'm not saying he's a bad guy, because he's not, I'm just warning you ahead of time, if you fall for him, you'll fall hard, but in the end, he's not gonna be there to catch you", she said sadly, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, he hurts my feelings, it won't be me you'll have to worry about killing him, it'll be Namine for sure", I laughed. Sora's head popped in, and asked,"Am I interrupting anything?". "Nope, we just finished actually", I said, walking Kairi to the door. "Hey Kairi", I started before she left. "Yeah?", she asked, turning around. I hugged her, and whispered,"Thanks". She hugged back, and said,"Anytime".

When she left, I closed my door, and went to bed, but not before eating a little sushi. I then went to bed, but my mind was still, not a dream to remember. Even if it was my birthday tomorrow.

When I woke up the next day, it's deadly silent. I opened the door a crack. No one was there. "Guys?", I asked uneasily. No answer. I walked downstairs. It was vacant. There was a note on the table. I looked at it, and it said:

_Nina,_

_Something important came up, so we all left. Sorry to bring it up on such a short notice, but Demyx got in a nasty fight, and is in the E.R. We were gonna bring you, but NAMINE(Blech!), said you needed your sleep. We'll text you when something comes up. _

_Sorry man,_

_Xigbar_

Figures.

I sighed, crumbled the note, and threw it in the trash. I turned, walked back upstairs, and waited until they got home.

A few hours later I heard the door open. I got up, and crept down the stairs a little. Everyone came home, but no one bothered to come up stairs to tell me what happened. I slowly balled my fist, and before jumping to the floor, say,"So, how's Demyx, or can I not know?". Everyone jumped as my feet slammed to the floor. "He's no longer in critical condition, but they said he's gonna be there until Thursday", Zexion said, going back to skimming his book. "It's good thing I came down then, because it looks like none of you were gonna come tell me", I said, crossing my arms. "We were, but we thought that it would be better if you had some time first", Namine said softly. "Bullshit Namine, it's what YOU thought", I said, raising my voice a little. She remained silent, staring at the ground. I turned to walk upstairs, and said,"When you guys thinks you can actually trust me, you know where to find me". I then walked p stairs quietly, but made sure a gave my door a good slam. I then snapped my fingers, and fire engulfed my right hand. It felt good having the warmth of the fire in my hand. It made me relax. I threw the fire at the door, and broke a hole in it. "What was that?", Namine called. "What did it sound like?", I shouted back. "That you broke the door again", Luxord called. "There you go, here's a little present to go with it". A minute later, my whole door went rolling down the stairs. I 'hmphed' and walked back into my room. One thing to tell you now, is that I hate, absolutely HATE, liars, and when I get lied to, I tend to have a nasty temper. But then again, I have a nasty temper to begin with. Then I realized. 'Great, now I don't have any privacy, good going Nina, god I'm a dolt!', I thought to myself. I finally gave up, and sat my desk. I looked at the calendar on my wall, looking at the number 26 circled in red. 'I know Demyx needs more attention than I do now but, still, it would be nice to celebrate, you know, just once' I thought sighing sadly.

I smiled at myself. 'Maybe I'll dance, just for fun', I thought. I turned to my C.D Player, and put in a C.D. I got in the center of the room. Then, the song started. It was "Chained Girl" by Hatsune Miku, but it was the Yowane Haku version. It was slow at first, but when it got into the first minute, I was spinning, and having fun. I ever noticed my door open a crack. I span around on the first chorus, and the pumped my fist in the air, jumped, and span again. In the middle of the song, I let little drops of water float around. When the middle ended, I pointed up, and they popped as I jumped. I was having so much fun. The song ended, and I stopped. I had to take a couple breaths, but I laughed. I heard clapping behind me. I went rigid. "You looked pretty happy for someone who's supposed to be mad", said the voice behind me. I turned, and saw Sora, a huge grin plastered on his face. I laughed nervously, and scratched the back of my head. But laughing stopped when he held up a video camera, and grinned evilly. "Don't. You. Dare", I hissed, walking over to him. "You'll have to catch me!", he laughed, running away. "GET YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE ASS BACK HERE!", I screamed, chasing him down the stairs. He shot around the kitchen as I ran after him, screaming,"YOU LITTLE BASTARD, I AM SO GONNA KICK YOUR ASS WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!". "_If_ you can get your hands on me!", he taunted, running to the living-room. Luxord screamed like a girl when we came shooting across the living-room, and everyone just looked at him. "What?", he yelled. Everyone just shook their heads, and watched me chase Sora back and forth across the living-room. I finally tackled him to the ground, and sat on him. "Aw c'mon Nina, I was only choking!", Sora whined. I grabbed the recorder, and shouted,"HAHA!", triumphantly. I then saw Sora grin deviously. "Why are you grinning?", I asked slowly. He then pulled out ANOTHER one, and said,"You have the wrong one". I was about to grab for it, when a hand grabbed it from Sora. Namine looked at it, and asked,"Did Sora catch you dancing?". I scowled down at the floor, but nodded quickly. "Well,let's see it". "WHAAAT?", I screamed. "Yeah, I mean, it can't be as bad as Demyx", Xigbar said. I glowered at him, put turned to Namine, and slowly took the recorder. I sighed, snapped my fingers, and my laptop appeared. I growled profanities as I hooked the recorder up to my computer, and my computer to the T.V, but didn't press the replay button. I looked at everyone, clearly scared that they'll laugh at me. Namine smiled, and ushered me. I sighed, and pressed the button. Everyone watched intently, but one by one, their jaws slowly began to drop. When it ended, it was dead silent. "I know, I sucked", I sighed, un-plugging the computer and recorder, "Actually...", Kairi started. "THAT WAS FRICKEN AWESOME!", Xigbar shouted. "Huh?", I asked, blinking a couple times. "How did you learn to dance like that?, putting your element into the dance, and the moves were exactly matched to the beat, dude, that's not normal!", Roxas agreed. "Well, I've been dancing for as long as I can remember", I said, looking at the ground. "She means to say she was our best dancer when she was younger", Namine piped in. "Was not!", I said, my cheeks red. "Dance for us", Axel said, a amused look on his face. "N-no way!", I stuttered, picking up my laptop and starting to walk away. "C'mon Nina, you need to have confidence in yourself, now's a good a time as any", Sora pleaded. I sighed heavily, and said,"Fine, out back, now". They all got up, and quickly walked outside. I snapped my fingers, and a large square area of wood appeared. I walked onto the wood, and thought. As they all got situated, I got a idea. "You guys are gonna get a two-in-one", I said smirking. "Of what?", Kairi asked. "Well, first, I need my little sis to come up with me". She walked up to me timidly, and I whispered in her ear. "I'm gonna have me and sis dance, with our powers". I saw expressions of elight go across their faces. I put down my laptop, and put in a C.D. "Romeo And Cinderella", By Kagamine Rin And Len, started playing. We didn't move at first, but when it got to the break, we started swaying in perfect harmony. When Rin first singing, Namine walked one way, and I walked the other. We looked at each other, and reached our hands out. When Len started singing, we slowly pulled our hands back, and sauntered back to the center of the stage. Just before the chorus, I grabbed Namine, and like we were dancing in some fancy ball, I had my hand on her back, and another in her hand as she slowly went backward. When the chorus started, she jumped up just a sparks erupted, and we both span, then she jumped and I crouched. When she landed on the ground, Flower petals fell, and then I flipped backwards, spinning the petals around, and just before the chorus ended, we put our hand on ourhips,and used the other hand to wag our pointer fingers back and forth. At the end of the chorus, I took the first move. I slowly reached for her, but she looked away uncertainly. But then she did it, and I took her hand. I then pulled her toward me, and she span as she came toward me.

We leaned in, and when the song had a pause, we put our fingers to our lips. Then, when the chorus came again, I backed up as Namine began spinning around, going up and down, leaves falling all around her. She then jumped like a ballerina, and I caught her. We then slowly backed away from each other, our hands slipping from each other. We then looked away from each other, then looked at them, and mouthed the last words before the last chorus. Then the both jumped forward, and as we past each other, fire rings appeared on either end of us, and when we went through them, they disappeared into rings of bright blue butterflies. She then looked back to me, and I looked back at her. She then slid across the floor facing our friends with her hands to her chest. I then slid behind her, and slowly wrapped my arms around her as the song ended. They clapped their hands. Namine laughed, and I said,"I told you we'd use that dance sooner or later". I bowed, and got my laptop. Namine then said,"I think you're allowed off room arrest". I smiled, and ruffled her hair. I then walked back inside. Walking upstairs, I smiled at nothing in particular. 'Wow, that was actually kinda fun!', I thought. I walked back into my room, and rested my laptop on my computer. Then, I noticed something strange. There, on my desk, was a red box, and a piece of paper on it. I opened the paper, and it said:

_Happy Birthday!_

_You're probably wondering how I know. Well, let's just say, I have random times when I wonder what other peoples' rooms look like. So, I saw your calendar, and saw it was your birthday. Hope you like the gift, it's not much, but oh well. Anyways, if it's alright with Namine, I'm taking you out for your birthday, and I won't take no for a answer, Okay?_

_Talk to you later,_

_Axel_

_P.S: Hot-Head? What's that supposed to mean?_

I laughed at myself, and picked up the box. I took off the top, and gasped lightly. There, in the box, was a beautiful rose necklace, made completely from a ruby. I then I slowly put it back in the box, and walked out of my room. And as I walked into the hall, I ran into the Hot-head himself. I turned and looked at him. He had a very big grin on his face. "What are you so happy about?", I questioned, folding my arms and raising my eyebrow. "Nothing, just that you looked really hot while you were dancing", he said, putting his hand in his pockets. I rolled my eyes, and walked back into my room. He peered in as I grabbed the paper. I held it up, and rose a eyebrow again. "What?", he asked. He knew what that was, he was playing hard to get. So, I was gonna stuff it in his face. "Oh, then I guess you didn't write that other note either, which means you don't like me, oh well, I'll just ask Demyx out when he comes back", I said, turning around starting to walk into my room. I felt strong arms wrap around me, and Axel whisper into my ear,"Sorry, but I'm too selfish to share with Demyx". "But you didn't write the note, so, that means you don't like me, so that means, I can ask out anyone I please", I said, trying to hold back a giggle from teasing him. He tightened his embrace. "I never said I didn't write it", he said in a low voice. I then felt bad. I think I hurt his feelings.

I turned, and said,"I was fooling with you Hot-Head, you know that". He sighed and said,"I couldn't tell". I bent my head down, and said,"Sorry". He chuckled, and patted my head. "It's all good". I looked up and smiled at him. I then ushered for him to come into my room. He sat on my bed while I opened my drawer in my bureau. "I was gonna save this for a special event but...", I started grabbing some stuff from the bureau. "I guess I can use it for tonight". I then walked to my bathroom, and locked the door. I looked in the mirror, and groaned. My hair was a mess. I popped my head out of the bathroom, and told Axel, who was laying on my bed,"I'm gonna take a quick shower, 'kay?". "Yep", he said, doing something you could group with a salute. I turned on the shower, and undressed. I had a couple bruises and cuts from a few days ago, but nothing serious. I stepped into the shower, and hissed as the hot water hit my skin. After a good ten minutes, I got out, dried myself, and dressed myself. I was wearing a short black strapless dress with a red thin overcoat, and knee-high brown boots. I looked at my hair again. I always had it in a ponytail. It's time I changed that. I brushed and straightened my hair, so it was to my waist, and my bangs covered my left eye. I applied some mascara when I heard a knock. "Yeah?", I called. "I'm gonna tell Namine that we're heading out, I'll come get you when you're done", Axel called. I then heard him leave. I sighed at my reflection. Though I was told I was someone to die for by many people, I didn't feel it. I mean, mother nature treated me well, if you know what I mean, and I was pretty thin, but I just didn't feel right. I shook the thought aside.

I just stared at myself, my hollow eyes staring back at me. I then heard Namine's 7 year old voice scream,"STOP!". I looked around, but no one was there. I then heard a knock. "I-I'm coming", I stuttered, walking to the door. I opened it, and Axel blinked a good few times. "Is that you Nina?", he asked, rubbing his eyes. I smiled and said,"Who else do you know that's this sexy?", I said, gesturing to myself. "Good point", he laughed. He was wearing a black leather jacket, and a white button-up shirt and denim jeans. His hair was the same, just a little spikier. But what was really different, was that his tear-drop tattoos were gone. "Your tattoos are gone", I said, looking at where they used to be. "Oh yeah, I washed 'em off", he replied, still giving me a good look. I didn't even realized I gently touched were his left tattoo used to be.

He grabbed him hand gently, and kissed it. I blushed, and cleared my throat. "We should uh, go". He lowered my hand so we were hand-in-hand, and lead me out the door. "Wait here", he said. So, I waited. I heard him say,"Dude, you will NOT believe your eyes". 'He's gonna make me come down in front of everyone', I thought, shaking my head and smiling. I then heard him call,"Alright, you can come down". I was hesitant at first, but then I slowly walked down the stairs. When I was at the bottom, everyone was in wide-eyes, except for Axel and Namine of course. "Dude, you are one lucky bastard", Xigbar laughed. "If you weren't so easily pissed off, I'd take her away from you", Luxord commented. I just smiled. I slowly walked through them to the door. Axel walked over to the door too, but gave everyone a peace sign without looking back. We walked out and down the road silently. "Why do you not use your real name?", I asked suddenly. He looked at me with surprise, but said,"Well, in school, some of us are in this little group, Organization 13, since there's 13 of us, and well, we're not the nicest people there", he explained. "What do you mean?", I asked, walking a little slower. He sighed, and said,"I'm gonna tell you this now, when school starts up again, I'm not gonna be the same". I looked at him strangely. "I'm gonna be a asshole in short terms". I looked down. "Oh". He then put a arm around me, and said,"I have to be a asshole during the school year, it protects the people I care about". "Yeah but, school starts tomorrow", I said sadly. "Well, then we better make sure we have a good time", he chuckled. This is basically what happened.

We went to a small ramen shop, and SOMEHOW, Axel got a noddle in his hair. Do NOT ask me how, 'cause I don't know. Then, we saw some random horror flick that I laughed at while Axel sorta looked like he wanted to hide, but at the same time he wanted to see someone get chopped to bits. We then finally decided to go to the beach before going back home. It was really pretty. The stars were shining off the ocean, and the sand seamed to glow. I walked next to the edge of where the water stopped, and looked at the moon. It may be a crescent, but I love the crescent moon. It wasn't full, but it was still just as beautiful, and it was itching to prove itself. "Pretty, huh?", Axel asked, walking up beside me. "Yeah", I said, still looking at the moon. But something caught my eye. I turned, and there, on the ground, was Demyx, passed out. "Oh my god, Demyx!", I yelled, running over to him. Someone checked him out of the hospital, had beaten him to a pulp, and left him here. "Demyx, you okay?", I asked, getting on my needs next to him. He opened his eyes slightly, and said,"You gotta get outta here, it's a trap". "What are you talking about? Axel said we should...come...here", I said slowly, turning to Axel. He wasn't looking at me. "Axel, what's he talking about?". Axel swallowed, and said,"Sorry". And everything went black.


End file.
